A Moonlight Lullaby
by ClockworkRain
Summary: Devastated over the death of Lily and James, and betrayal of Sirius, Remus runs away to Forks with Harry and Vivian. Somehow, she is 28, but her body is 17! She wanted time to recover, but she didnt know about the wolves, or vampires. Or Victoria...


**Hello everyone!! This is my new story. It's a twilight/harry potter story as you know. Just sit back and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. Everything goes to Stephanie Meyer or J.K. Rowling. I only own O.C.s and the plot.**

**This poem is in the book "Almost Home" by Nora Raleigh Baskin. So it is hers probably.**

* * *

_**Prolouge: In The Empty Hollow Place**_

_Left in the shadowy place that once was._

A body was strewn across the floor. The man had messy hair, and spectacles. He had a determined look. Footsteps stop by the body. A woman stares at him, with horror filled eyes. Looking around, she finds no signs of struggle. She runs up the stairs, not caring if the murderer was there and then stopped suddenly. A woman was lying near a cradle. The lady walked near the body, dreading the fact she was probably no longer breathing. She looked at the woman; the woman's emerald eyes were wide open in fear, and anger. But no longer seeing. The lady tucked a strand of fiery hair behind her ear. She looked up and saw two pairs of eyes looking at her sadly. Those eyes. Beautiful green and sapphire eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She broke down, her sobs racking her thin body. The home lost it's warmth, though nothing was touched.

_It was so cold._

_Empty windows and fallen lumber_. 

Remus looked out her window, eyes unseeing. She then waited and waited. For her love. For Sirius. She waited. And waited. He never came. Remus saw the Daily Prophet was being delivered. She paid the owl a knut and it flew away. She looked uninterested in it, but then gasped. The title was _**"Black: Murderer and Traitor. Cause of Death for the Potters?" **_"No, no way," Remus choked. "It couldn't be." It just can't. Her eyes watching the dead bodies of James and Lily, then Sirius. She was horrorstruck, gasping for air. It couldn't get any worse.

_Gone are the busy sounds- _

_of days gone by._

_Of hopes and wishes _

_A hundred years past._

Remus stopped going out. She did nothing but gazed at the sky, only stopping for feeding Harry and Vivian. The sounds of the forest was bright in the morning. Birds chirping, winds fast, and animals loud. It lessened every hour. DING. DONG. DING. DONG. The grandfather clock struck midnight. A wail was heard, but Remus didn't hear anything. She was in her world, back in time… _Remus was near the lake. She was laying her head on Sirius's lap while Sirius was absently stroking her hair. "Oh, going to snog here?" James said, wrapping his arms around Lily. "Ah! Thanks for reminding me mate!" Sirius said bending down towards Remus's face. "Oi! Stop it!" Remus commanded, feeling a little flushed."Ah! it's cute when you're embarrassed Moony," Sirius cooed. "Ughh! Don't do that in public! It's disgusting," James said, his tone filled with mock disgust. "You do that with Lily loads of times. Right Lily flower?" Sirius teased._ _"Oh shut up Black!" Lily bit back. Peter walked up to them, smiling. "Look what I got. I got an O!" "Geat job Peter," Remus said smiling. "I told you you'll be fine. "Yes," Lily added. "Better than these two." Lily pointed a James and Sirius. "Hey!" they said. "We regret that!" Laughter followed that and Remus never felt happier in her life. Logically, it would last a lifetime…. _Looking back at that, Remus knew that it was foolish. Nothing that nice would last that long.

Never.

_Upon this mossy rock-_

_Upon this hardened ground-_

Remus walked around Hogwarts, remembering the old happy times. It was like going through a pensieve.

_If you listen you can still hear the voices- _

_The crying._

Remus ran towards the lake, tears streaming down her face. "Moony! Moony!" Sirius yelled, running after her. "Remus!" Sirius grabbed Remus's arm. "Let me explain. I-" "What do you mean explain!" Remus shrieked. "It's easy enough. _**You **_told Snape to go to the Whomping Willow. _**You**_'re the reason why I almost killed Snape. _**You**_'re the reason why I almost got expelled from Hogwarts!" Remus was in hysterics by now and she sunk to the floor, sobbing hysterically.

_The laughing._

"Hey! Remus!" James called, sitting by her in the Great Hall. "Do you have the notes from this History lesson?" Remus gazed at him, mock serious. "Shouldn't _you_ have wrote any notes? Hmm?" James snorted. "Do you really think I would do that? Binns's voice is as good as a lullaby. His drone goes on and on. You would think him being a ghost would make class more interesting." SMACK! A book hit James's head. "Hey why'd you do that?" James whined, touching his now sore head. "For you to shut up." Remus replied. Sirius snorted into his pumpkin juice. Sirius doubled back in laughter as James pouted. "Peter, back me up." James said whined. "Peter?" James turned to see a laughing, red Peter. Once he got into control, Peter high fived Remus. "Hey," James said. "That's not fair!" Laughter rang throughout the Great Hall.

_And the dreaming._

"Hey guys?" Remus asked nervously. She played with her blanket. James and Sirius were playing wizard chess, and Sirius's queen was beating the shit out of James's knight. Peter was egging them both on, switching sides every minute. "Hmm? What's the matter Moony?" James said, moving his head up to survey the nervous girl. "I was just wondering," Remus began, "What were you guys going to do when you grow up?" "Auror," Was James's and Sirius's reply. "It would be nice to rid the world of Voldemort. Peter, stop it!" Peter flinched horribly at the name, while Sirius scoffed at him. "Just think of it. A nice world, without war. Wouldn't that be nice?" James continued. Remus nodded absently but asked, "What about when Voldemort's reign is over?" That made James and Sirius think. "I guess," Sirius said after a while. "I would still like to be an Auror. To help people from the Dark Arts, that would a dream for me, especially with my family." Sirious laughed bitterly at that."How about you Peter?" James asked. "Me, I really don't know. What about Remus?" Remus sent a hidden glare at Peter. With all eyes on her, she said, "I really don't know, most people won't accept, knowing what I am. It would be nice to be a teacher though.." "Stupid, bigoted prejudice!!!!!" Sirius roared, punching a fist shaped hole in the wall. Remus tutted at him, but he didn't care. "Stupid people!" James joined in. "You had all Os on your OWLs and your NEWTs. How could anyone ask for more?" "They could ask for a human-" Remus began darkly, but was interrupted by James, Sirius, and surprisingly, Peter. "NO YOU ARE NOT!! YOU ARE A HUMAN AS MUCH AS WE ARE OR ANYBODY ELSE!!" Remus was shocked by their statement. She was even more confused when Sirius got up and hugged her. "You are human my little moonflower," Sirius whispered. "your parents, James's parents, James, Peter, Lily, Alice, Frank, me, and practically everyone in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff love you, including the teachers. That's because you are smart, kind, sweet, gentle, and protects those you care about. Do you think a monster had those attributes? You are not a monster. You were never a monster. You will never be a monster. Do you understand now moonflower?" Remus gazed upon Sirius fondly, softening at his words. "I do," Remus murmured in his ear, wrapping her arms around his muscled body.

"I do."

_Let this splintered wood become a horse drawn carts_

Remus gazed up at the ceiling, reminiscing the past. She had tears in her red, puffy, bloodshot eyes. Tangled white linen blankets were spread around her, wet from tears. Her eyes took a dull , deep shade, as if she had no soul. The sapphire color in her eyes lost the beautiful glimmer it once held. She thought of Sirius, her love who turned to out to be a traitor, the person why Lily, James, and Peter was dead. The people who accepted her either betrayed her or were dead. A single thought was repeated over and over and over in her mind.

_Love and friendship are for fools._

_This hollowness to home. _

_

* * *

_

**The poem is sad huh? So nice and bittersweet. Remus's feelings on those matters. And yes, in this fic Remus will be a girl. For most of my fanfics, Remus will be a girl. Btw, sry if you want Remus to pair with anybody. This will be a hurt/comfort fic and an adventure/action fic. Some angst will be in this. Remus will still be with Sirus. For now, at least. Untill I find somebody, cuz I like RL/SB.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
